Project Alto
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Not everything is what it seems when Bella has to move, and who is watching her? Rated T for now,ratng may change later on. UP FOR ADOPTION.


**(A/N) I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this. Hope you all enjoy this, there will be a poll on my profile about the last part. Have fun and tell me what you think.**

 **IsabellaPOV**

Have you ever wondered why some things happen to you? Like why does that guy keep looking at me or why did I have to act up again? Sometimes you know why but other times it's as if someone is pulling your strings. In my case the thing that pulls the strings is my inability to walk away from things.

I was never able to say no, to anyone. My mom knew it and took advantage of it a lot. She would just tell me at the last minute what she wanted to do so I couldn't come up with good reasons why she shouldn't do it. Then she would drag me along which had me ending up in bars and clubs where they didn't check id's. For some reason she was still surprised I had started hanging out with the 'wrong' crowd.

They weren't that wrong actually, they just looked a bit rough. She called us stoners without a goal, we call ourselves alternatives. Too bad that after 6 months my mother has decided she has had enough. In my case that meant having to move in with my dad in the small town of Forks. A place that most likely didn't have a very big alternative community.

Maybe I had pushed her too far, most parents wouldn't like it if their kid came home with piercings. She first blamed my inability to say no, hoping I didn't really want this. My friends, however, had taught me one major thing. How to say no.

That day was my first big fight with my mother. It had ended with her storming off and me going off to listen to music. Turns out that was a bad idea because when she came back she threw a plane ticket at me and told me to start packing, I would be leaving in a week. She had already called Charlie apparently and spun a story on how I wanted to live with him for awhile but was afraid how to tell her. That I had been worried how she would take the news that I wanted to leave.

Now don't get me wrong, there have been times when I would have loved nothing more than to leave Renée but not so I could live with Charlie. At least not since I was twelve. My mom may be flaky and erratic but at least she wanted me. When Renée left Charlie just rolled over and let her take me, even when he knew how Renée could be. He had just let her go and had just continued with his perfect little life in his boring little town. No way that she wanted to go there to play the perfect little daddy's girl Renée no doubt had made her out to be.

I hadn't even been to Forks in the past five years. After realising Charlie didn't really want me I'd started making things harder for him, doing things like forcing him to come to me instead of me going to him. We had spent the past five summers in California instead of in Forks. There was no doubt in my mind that Charlie knew I didn't want this either but he was probably lying to himself about it, poor guy.

That left me here, at the airport in Phoenix, contemplating if I should just disappear. It would be easy, Renée had already left so I could just walk out of the airport and disappear into the city life, never to be found. However that idea had it's drawbacks, like not having any money or not being able to finish high school. I don't really like school but I do want to make something of myself instead of ending up miserable like I had seen a lot of people.

That left me with only one option, board that plane to Seattle and be miserable for the remainder of high school and then leaving everything behind to start living my life. Preferably somewhere sunny. I have always wanted to go to Italy, taste the food, see their culture. Maybe even meet people who actually enjoyed reading as well.

So I boarded the damn plane. Fucking Renée. Maybe she was right about my language being influenced by my friends but hey, at least they cared for me.

We had agreed to keep in touch via Skype since I now had a laptop. I had told Evony, one of my friends about all of this, who in turn told her parents. They felt so sorry for me that they had bought me a smartphone and a laptop just so we could keep in touch. I would have felt bad about it but Evony's parents are filthy stinking rich so I'm not going to complain about anything.

Evony had helped me pack as well, well her and Skyy did if you count her just sitting around as helping. Skyy seemed like your typical stoner which wasn't true at all. She actually hated drugs but she was so lazy it wasn't hard to mistake her for a stoner. That might just be why Renée always thought they were stoners.

You'll probably hear more about my friends later on, they have promised to come visit after all. They promised to come down for my eighteenth birthday and I would come back this summer as well.

Now just to get through the rest of this year.

 **CharliePOV**

Renée's phone call hadn't really fooled me. Yes, it was a nice thought, that Bella wanted to spent more time with me but I knew this wasn't her choice. Bella hasn't even been to Forks in the past five year and now she wanted to live here? Not buying that.

I knew Bella blamed for a lot, mostly that I didn't fight for her in the divorce but I didn't have time to take care of a baby. She was better off with her mother, even with Renée's sometimes erratic behaviour.

My guess was that Renée couldn't take raising a teenager anymore and had decided I would do a better job. I highly doubted it but I could try which was probably more than what Renée had done. I would just have to wait and see.

XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX

 **BellaPOV**

The plane ride for lack of a better word, sucked. I was stuck between a little boy who kept gawking at the industrial in my ear and my snakebites. Then on the other side was a guy who decided that because I am alternative I am an easy lay as well. He tried to get me into the airplane bathroom for God's sake!

It thankfully stopped after I told him that the only thing I would do to his dick was rip it off and stuff it down his throat. That shut him up good. Funny how guys only want something to do with us when they want to get laid. If they would just actually ask us out we might just actually sleep with them eventually.

When we landed in Port Angeles I was still wondering if I should have taken my piercings out. Sure, I had to do that for security but I had put them back in afterwards because it felt weird to be without them. I was, however, worried about Charlie's reaction since I doubted Renée had told him anything about them and I didn't want to give him a heartattack.

Of course the same thing would happen if I just randomly started wearing them tomorrow morning. Well you have to rip a bandaid of in one as well so here goes nothing.

I had to give him credit, he didn't even blanche so much when he saw them. Just kind of smiled and looked like he knew exactly what happened in Phoenix. Maybe he did, I mean he couldn't be stupid if he was chief police, even if it was in a small town. There had to be some kind of requirement obecome chief of police, like being able to solve crimes or something like that. And if you can solve a crime you can figure out why your teenage daughter suddenly has to move. Especially if said daughter shows up with a face full of piercings.

 **Unknown POV**

She was perfection, no doubt it. She was so purely her without conforming to stereotypes, the others would hate her. But he doesn't care and neither would they once they realised just how special she could be.

A girl this unapologetic this young in life wold be brilliant. Her father might be an obstacle but not something that couldn't be solved. Perhaps a kidnapping would have to happen or he would just take the man as well, he would make a fine tracker.

For now he would wait though, see how she handled this first meeting with ones of his kind. If she would flee or accept it. He had a feeling she would be more than accepting, after all she was quite the danger magnet. Now he just had to find a way to make sure the Cullen boy kept his hands off her.

Decisions, decisions, so many options.

 **Tell me who you think it should be in the poll and tell me what you thought and if it's worth pursuing.**

 **Love, Lilith**


End file.
